creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Or maybe it was a more emotion driven story that you're wondering about what went wrong. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Unfinished I was ip banned for an "unfinished" pasta which was in fact finished. It was called Going to the Library. I do not understand why it is considered unfinished. Please elaborate. Kraigsliszt (talk) 02:49, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Automated Message Sorry about format here; on tablet... I see why my story doesn't fit the standards here, but I have another question. The first story I wrote here (Nothingness of After Death) was not deleted. What made that story eligible to be on this wiki? Was there something in particular? Thanks, bye. Fresh talk page destroyer has been activated. You have been "Jayped". Jay Ten (talk) 13:41, July 30, 2016 (UTC) (automated signature) Hello! Hi! I just wandered if there was a way to remove the ouranyx story entirely, including any search information on it, and my page? I decided to take the character to a webcomic that i have a few supporters backing me up, and make him less scary!~ Thankyou for taking the time to read this! Maximinus585 (talk) 00:06, July 31, 2016 (UTC)Maximinus585 I'm back... again... Hello there, again... It's been a while since we talked and I do apologize for the feuding that's been going on between us, but I want to give you a quick rundown on what's coming up from me and a new idea I would like for you approve. First up, Shattered is now in pre-production as I'm attempting to rework the writing for it and make sure it's one story you may never forget. However, I'm not sure when this creepypasta will be released so I'm currently making some other creepypastas to hold everyone over. I'm currently writing up a new creepypasta called, Renovation, where a teenager finds a laptop in the attic of a house when renovating it. This is loosely based on personal events of mine as I'm currently taking a summer job of my dad's renovation business and every now and then, one of the crew members will find a treasure, as I like to call them, somewhere in a house. A World War II flare gun in the basement of one, a Darth Vader bust found in the attic of another, and so on. As these occurences have happend for quite some time, I decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to make a story based on this, if that's fine with you. I don't know if Flowers will ever see the light of day as I haven't really worked on that in a while, but we'll see what I can do for that one. Thank you for reading this note and I hope bring out these creepypastas some time in the future. With love from me and terror coming for you, Samuel B. Foster (talk) 21:58, July 31, 2016 (UTC)Samuel B. Foster A Request Most Curry Hey, hope everything is going well for you. I noticed you recently deleted the story "Chairman". I honestly had a bit of a soft spot for that story, so would it be alright/would you mind providing a copy of it for me? I'm not exactly sure if this is allowed; if it isn't I understand. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Don't get hot and flustered,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of mustard!"]] 00:24, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Got it (even though I hate this guy). :Jay Ten (talk) 00:31, August 2, 2016 (UTC) My story was taken down because of grammar issues and whatnot. It was fixed, as said in the story. Thank you. The story got deleted literally within a minute of it being uploaded and the story was redid completely. I don't understand where the issues are coming from. Hello EmptyrealInvective: Thank you for taking the time to read my pasta, '' Morning Commute. '' I read over the guides you thoughtfully provided, but I do not seem to understand the specific reasons why it was deleted. I apologize for my lack of understanding. Could you please elaborate further as to what I need to do? Thank you in advance for your time and consideration. Jennylinsky (talk) 01:53, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Public Domain Works Yo. I've noticed a few public domain works floating around, and I was wondering if normal users could post them. I don't really have anything of my own to contribute, so I figured that I might inquire about it. The particular story I'm thinking of is called Carmilla by J. Sheridan LeFanu. It's a vampire gothic fiction that predates Dracula by about 26 years. If it's alright, then I'll go ahead and post it. If not, then I'll just leave it be and go back to finding a few things here and there to edit. Bandit King Jack (talk) 03:55, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :Right. Thanks for the reply. Bandit King Jack (talk) 04:15, August 5, 2016 (UTC) What? It was finished. I copied and pasted it from a word document, maybe I missed a bit. What was the final line on the page I uploaded? --Armentitron (talk) 15:36, August 5, 2016 (UTC)Armentitron I really can't catch a break, can I? My last four stories were all deleted all for different reasons. Maybe I'll just write about a haunted Crash Bandicoot game. That seems the only thing that'll survive. --Armentitron (talk) 15:51, August 5, 2016 (UTC)Armentitron Submitting to this website may as well be dodging lasers while navigating landmines with one eye. I've probably asked it before, but why do you guys impose so many regulations/restrictions that do a lot of users' head in much like myself? --Armentitron (talk) 16:00, August 5, 2016 (UTC)Armentitron That new pasta, Omega Squad, probably needs to be deleted. It has horrible grammar and it is a blacklist pasta. Rainbow Burn (talk) 21:12, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey man, I've posted a CreepyPasta on here and I've just been informed that it may count as a Spin Off, which, at the time of writing, I myself didn't view it as such, more of a bridge between/connecting 2 previously written CreepyPasta's, and I was just wondering if there was any chance you could review it for me and delete if necessary, as much as I'd hate that to be the case, if it is then so be it, I don't wish to come one to this site and start violating the rules my first day as a member :L Here's the link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:550460#10 Thanks for your time, Nico-Wonderdust (talk) 23:39, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Exhausted Hello sir. I know you have been quite busy lately but if you had the time to read and review my latest story; Exhausted , I'd be really happy. I just want to know what you think, and if it passes the Quality Standards. I did read your 'How To Write a Journal Entry Pasta' prior to writing it, so hopefully it has paid off! Anarchic Operations (talk) 00:19, August 6, 2016 (UTC) I apologize Hey, this is GREATEST1TFG. I am dreadfully sorry that my pasta broke the rules. It could have stood on its own. I guess I was thinking too far ahead. I am not here to give hate, I am here to apologize. I guess I can re-create it without the 'part two' stuff. GREATEST1TFG (talk) 04:02, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Insert laugh track here Excuse me, but I believe I met all the quality standards you had set, why take down 'Wide-eyed Jason' if you had not even read it before! :If you cannot see why I put those in this story, the draw outs, the odd wordings and such, then you clearly don't understand the slightest about where a creepypasta should lie. Restating the idea of the unlucky December is to put discomfort into the reader's psyche, and his name is only truly shown at the end of the story where it is revealed he is a maniac, for all you could know 'Wide-eyed Jason' could have been an entirely different person all together which is how he is let on to be right before it is revealed he is Jason. Also, it is said that 'I hope you celebrate with me through this month' because after his birthday throughout December he turns into his counterpart Wide-eyed Jason, read into the story and read behind the words before you start critiquing work, it puts you off as incompetent, I will admit I did have quite a few spelling errors and such I overlooked, but writing is about drawing the attention of the audience and conveying the feelings you wish to put across them with your words. Whether the grammars correct or not, if you are a true writer then you should understand that as well as I do. I won't pester you about it since it was just a measly little writing I did in an hour and I don't much care if you took it down anymore, but you should heed my words. Good day, Mr. Admin Re: Jam Session Jam looks like it's going to be one hell of a read for me, but I never knew the author much. However, I can check out this Mogworld book later after I finish reading Jam. Thanks for the suggestion, Emps. RuckusQuantum 04:28, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Sorry Hey there, PeterGreek here and I want to tell you some more things about the deleted story. I am Greek, but I speak english fluently. The grammar errors were there because of rushing, as I had told you some weeks ago. Second, when I was thinking about the main antagonist, I could not think anything and I had to do some research. That's why I picked that one to be the antagonist. Third, sorry for violating the rules and trolling you. I have gone through with a third revision. Is there anyway you could check it out? I'm 100% sure there aren't anymore gramatical errors as i ave spent two weeks on this and another story ( But that's something different. I could post it as a response to original post in writer's workshop. Do you want that? Tide16 (talk) new story Hey Empy, Just wondering if you have a moment to peek at my new story The Perfect Marriage Let me know what you think if you read it! Nachtrae (talk) 12:30, August 15, 2016 (UTC) : No worries man, take your time. : Nachtrae (talk) 12:37, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Quite too jammy for me I honestly tried my hard to enjoy Jam, but I wasn't just into it. I felt deep inside me this was going to be quite a good read for me, but I just couldn't... you know, dig the thing. Maybe it was the pacing or unnatural characters and scenarios that made me uniterested of the book, can't tell really. But I've moved on to Neal Stephenson's novel Reamde, which is like 450% longer than Jam. It's about a thousand pages. Digging it so far. The writing is moot and realistic, characters behave like real people, the plot is closer to reality and the pace is near perfect. So because I didn't like Jam much, it's unlikely I'd get my hands on Mogworld. Yeah, that's quite a shame. RuckusQuantum 06:19, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Delete the whole set I saw you deleted File: Collection_with_Jangdo.jpg, so I just wanted to let you know you should delete this one too- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pale_Eunjangdo.jpg. Don't you wish everyone responded to a deletion that way? Raidra (talk) 01:18, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Story Hello. I'm new to creepypasta and have been working on a character with a bio and a story... I don't have anyone to go over it or help me who's heavily into the Creepy Pasta fandom. The story itself isn't exactly scary at first glance until you start considering what's the concepts under the author's note left at the bottom of the page which helps bring one begin to imagine being in the protagonist's shoes and making them use their imagination to spark emotions to the reader from what they know of the story to cause a sensation of dread or fear. I badly want to know if this would make a good story/character that people might enjoy. Would you please look it over for me? The note and what's under it is all a part of the story itself as well. MaddiKitten 23:21, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :Done. :Jay Ten (talk) 23:27, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Message Just wanted to clarify if the little message on my talk page was a polite nudge that my comment was "overboard" or whether that's just a standard thing that appears. I did actually read the guidlines before posting, but I can't remember exactly what I said offhand so it's entirely possible I was overzealous. That said, I think the comment had to be made. It was a truly awful pasta and it suggests the quality standards of the site are near nonexistent. :Addressed. :Jay Ten (talk) 18:37, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey thanks for welcoming me. I have a question.How long should a creepypasta be? I don't mean like one sentance but like a decent sized one what should be the right size for one. Thanks Raven's Aren't Scary (talk) 22:58, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Question About Story Deletion Hai, I have a question as the title suggests. I am very very sorry if I broke any of the rules, but I read over the message you sent me, and I am a bit confused. "You are no longer allowed to post spinoffs, sequels, fanfics, or prequels of creepypastas/pasta monsters you didn't create directly onto this wiki." The thing is, I did create this story myself. I mean sure, it started out as a roleplay with a friend, but I was the one who made it into a story ^^" "We are also no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, .exe/haunted file stories, "haunted game" style pastas, B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokémon in general, Happy Appy, BEN, Cleverbot, Normal Porn for Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, The Russian Sleep Experiment, Abandoned By Disney, the Holders series, The Theater, anything to do with the SCP Foundation, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff the Killer (this includes Jeff-"inspired" stories or entities), Jane the Killer, Roblox, Team Fortress 2, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here." I don't think any of the categories here matched the story I posted either ^^" Can you please explain to me more in depth as to why my story was deleted? I would really appreciate it. ^^ Okaminarutofan999 (talk) 02:21, August 21, 2016 (UTC) I'd like to know why my story was deleted every time I do anything on this wiki it seems someone deletes any progress I do, from small things like fixing a misspelled word or posting in the comment section a new reading, but really not this is getting on my nerves actually posting a damn story that meets the requirements and you guys just deleting it I'd like to actually know what is it, that keep's you guys deleting my work, I could understand if it was just someone line story, or written in a terrible fashion that makes no sense like Jeff the killer but this is getting old, and i want some answers. Wolftitan reading (talk) 15:02, August 21, 2016 (UTC)wolftitan reading Mantle Chapter 1 Hello. I just put out the first chapter of Mantle and am asking very specific people for their thoughts on it, so I can get some criticism as to how the plot is flowing and the writing style. Thank you for your time in reading this message, and thanks again if you choose to take a look. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:552511 ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 18:17, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I made a pasta, and i published, and searched it, why isnt it there? I worked on it for 4 hours. Its called Sky The Cutter, also all three were made by me, i followed the rules one by one. Thanks! The kill777 (talk) 00:13, August 24, 2016 (UTC)Sky The Cutter Not sure Sorry if I screw anything up I'm rather inexperienced with this. Anyway, my story "Babel" was deleted only a couple minutes after I posted it, and I'm not sure why. I've gone through the list and haven't seen anything that I did wrong with it. The only thing I can think of is that you saw it immediately after I posted it, and saw that some of the text ran together, and it was deleted before I finished editing that problem. If not, then I am truly puzzled, and would just like to know what was wrong with it so I can fix it. --A Reject Sunfish (talk) 22:35, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for welcoming me and offering you help as Admin i really apreciate the curdious/ most likely what you need to do message :D Re: You sure you have to leave? I'll die of salt poisoning inside a week. Jay Ten (talk) 23:53, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :My internet is being a complete bastardus. Can't get on slack or anything, and the wiki is only working for a couple minutes here and there. I may have discovered something that could really help deleting the unused files. It's a script that allows you to view all the photos as a text list, meaning you can highlight 500 file names at a time and paste them in the batch delete window. You just have to leave the tab open and let it run. It's supposed to delete one file per second when working properly. Of course it will fill the deletion log, but it would be over with in a rather short period of time. Anyway, I'll talk to you when you get some free time and my internet is better. Have a good trip tomorrow. :Jay Ten (talk) 01:29, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I saw that you deleted my pasta, The Monster Of Morley's Piers, I just wanted to know why so i can fix it so that i may do a delet appeal, thx in advance Maybe you can help me out here. I posted on the WW forum, tried to edit that post and wasn't able to, so I made a new post. The new one got deleted and you told me to go back and edit the old post. Still doesn't work. Not only can I not edit it, I can't delete it or do anything else either. Apparently it doesn't think it exists. Is there some sort of protocol for this? Am I stuck in a catch 22? I would hate to think I'd been permanently locked out of the process because of a pointer error on some server.Toadvine (talk) 05:07, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :Answered. :Jay Ten (talk) 09:37, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Project Hello! I just want to say that I'm super thankful for your interest in my work! I'm certainly interested in the project, and I look forward to working on it :D I can do the cover art for sure... I'd prefer if we communicate through email in the future, that way we can more easily discuss the specifics of this project. Again, thanks so much, and I hope I put this in the right place (I'm still very new here, lol)! Ryene Motarjeme (talk) 16:22, August 27, 2016 (UTC)Ryene Motarjeme I just saw the message that you left regarding why my story the werewolf of jefferson was blocked. My question is if I change the name aswell as fix the grammatical and spellig errors, would it not be deleted when i post it? Do you know by any chance if Fear Mythos-related stories are allowed? The Fear Mythos started as a Slender Man mythos spinoff, but I could write a story set in the Fear Mythos without including Slendy (since I know he's blacklisted). YpsiFang (talk) 23:39, August 30, 2016 (UTC)YpsiFang Question I'm new here and this is a random question. Do pointless comments get deleted? IAnna7 (talk) 11:08, August 31, 2016 (UTC)iAnna7 :Answered. :Jay Ten (talk) 12:32, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Request Hey boss, mind providing me with a copy of that story you deleted yesterday, "Disneyland"? One of the first I ever read. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 19:58, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Hey i was told to ask for BEN from the fb page here any idea how i get a hold of him Ahhh i mean the facebook page told me to come here to ask for the admin of the page BEN to ask about joining the admin on facebook page so i just messaged you as you are an admin wondering if u know about how to help. Im not looking for the creepypasta BEN drowned. :) already seen the creepypasta to it. DoomsDom (talk) 21:08, August 31, 2016 (UTC)DoomsDom Am I just Bad with Tech? Hey Emps. I'm really curious if this only happens to me or others have seen this too, but for some reasons the activity feed doesn't show activity older than 1 hour (sometimes less). This started happening yesterday. Any ideas what it could be? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:21, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Ok, I understand. Btw, I hope we catch that asshole. We should stone that motherfucker! You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:44, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Curiosity Concerning Blogs. So, recently, I've had somewhat of an obsession with creepy rock/metal music videos. I'm curious to know what music videos the people of this community have found unsettling or frightening as well as sharing a few of my own, if only to extend my musical preferences and explore some dark imagery. Some of these videos, such as Nine Inch Nail's "Closer," contain nudity, so I just wanted to see what the paramters on that were. I take it that I'm probably not allowed to post these actual videos in the blog, but could I simply link them instead? Thanks. SnakeTongue (Nelson Smith) (talk) 16:06, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, and yes, Tool does make an appearance. They'd probably make more than one, but I'm limiting it so that it won't be too long =) SnakeTongue (Nelson Smith) (talk) 16:38, September 2, 2016 (UTC) I'll do my best to figure out how to use the Wikitext. I've always been an idiot with that, despite the fact that it's probably a lot more simple than I'm making it out to be. Appreciate it! SnakeTongue (Nelson Smith) (talk) 18:32, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Regarding my pasta Drunken Hallucinations or Reality Hi. This is regarding my pasta Drunken Hallucinations or Reality. I understand why it was deleted, but I couldn't figure out how to properly make my pasta so that it is readable. Can you help me with that please? Also, if I were to post story in the workshop, would I get the 1 day ban or not? Thank you in advance, BleachWhale (talk) 14:29, September 3, 2016 (UTC)BleachWhale I do not know why my pasta was deleted and why i doesnt meet the standarts my teacher helped and she says its a good story i know im portuguese and english its not my first language but i dont see reasonable to delete my story. The story was Skin Maker SkinmakerSkin Maker (talk) 21:47, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Illustrations of horror Since you're doing clean-up, check "The Sphinx" and "The Murders in the Rue Morgue" to see what you think of my illustrations KO_Sphinx_Moth and Killer_Orang-Utan. My understanding is that while my art is fine, my illustrations for Edgar Allan Poe tales are gradually being removed for being too gruesome and realistic. You can check to see whether you think they're too frightening to remain on the pages. Raidra (talk) 01:04, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :I didn't think of that when I first posted them, but I can understand that. We don't want people adding stick figure drawings to classic stories and saying they improved the article. I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused. Raidra (talk) 01:13, September 6, 2016 (UTC) ::I can believe that because someone once made a similar comment about an illustration I made- for one of my stories featuring some of my comic book characters. That's life! Have a good night. Raidra (talk) 01:21, September 6, 2016 (UTC) New Account I disabled my old account, I'm SoPretentious and was wondering about being promoted to administrator. TenebrousTorrent (talk) 03:31, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :That's unfortunate, thanks for passing the word along. I've got some sock accounts that I made while figuring out a new username. It would take a long time to log in and close them all manually, so would you block them? :User:SalubriousAvarice, User:SalubriousTiger, User:TripDeck, User:SampleSpace :TenebrousTorrent (talk) 04:00, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. :TenebrousTorrent (talk) 04:10, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Adios Mon Amigo Just saw that you no longer are an admin. Wanted to say thank you for everything you did for this crazy place. I guess no more Empyre=Dictator jokes, eh? Good luck in your future endeavors man. Hope to see you hanging around. (I even studied extensively to write that Spanish title, ya bastard.) MrDupin (talk) 16:19, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Question I know you're going to be busy, but I definitely have to ask your opinion on this. Do you think the costume contest would be worth another go, and if so, would you have any interest in being involved? Just curious what your thoughts were on it. Actually, let me know if you have any thoughts on anything we could/should do for October if you don't mind. Jay Ten (talk) 23:08, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :I completely understand. I'm sure it's not easy sitting down in front of a computer after a long day in the alleys (or sitting anywhere, for that matter. On the plus side, all your farts are silent). Let me know if you change your mind. Thanks for offering to support it if we do go ahead with it. :Jay Ten (talk) 01:12, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Weird I find it weird that you are no longer an admin. Is it weird that I only just noticed that? I also only just realised that you had edited my story; Exhausted. I seen you removed some weird mistakes (thankyou), and you also removed the weird category. I found it weird that my weird story had the weird category removed. In all seriousness, I was just wondering why the category was removed? I'm not complaining, I just don't know if I made a category violation or something like that. I just don't want to make the same weird mistakes in the future. Anarchic Operations (talk) 03:48, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey Emps, I want you to know that you'll always be an admin in my small, grey, frozen, stone heart. Seriously, we'll miss your dictatorship. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 09:20, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Greetings! I'm not sure if you'll remember entirely, but I actually left a comment praising all the work you put into A Good Ending! (I also was so thankful for the queer representation, haha...) I just recently rediscovered the pasta and sent it to a friend, and I was about to do the same with another friend when I saw it had been removed! My heart sank for all of five seconds until I saw the reason. I. Am. Thrilled you decided to try publishing it! I will absolutely buy it! This is the best news ever! LadyAnonyma (talk) 01:24, September 9, 2016 (UTC) I would like you to know that this a "thank you" comment. I would like to thank you for reviewing my lost episode pasta: Blue's Clues: Sorrow. Your review on the story issues helped me realize what was wrong with my story and how to improve it. I am hoping that my pasta will eventually be on the wiki once it is revised effectively. THANK YOU SO MUCH! :) Suomynona404 (talk) 04:15, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Spacing between Sentences Hey Emp, in HTML, it doesn't matter whether you have one space or two (or any amount). It all gets condensed into one, unless you mess around with the coding a bit. So it doesn't have an effect on the style of a story. Just letting you know because it makes no difference. Also, why did you revert the numbering? You changed "two" to "2". I thought that the general consensus in literature is to write out numbers as whole (unless it has a specific reason for being numerical). I know that a lot of people find it jarring (I do too). I think it's better to leave them written out unless they are numerical for a reason. In this case I don't see any kind of reason. MrDupin (talk) 18:48, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :I won't pressure it any further, because it really doesn't matter, but I am honestly not seeing a difference. I even checked, and they are both 5 pixels. I don't think it has any effect on the wiki, unless there's a problem with my browser. Oh well, who cares? MrDupin (talk) 19:08, September 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I just noticed something about spacing. In talk pages, it doesn't matter how many you have, they all get condensed into one. In articles though, if you have more than one, they get condensed to two instead. So, you were actually right. If a writer puts two spaces, it does have an effect on the styling. More than two spaces though make no difference. ::So, I think that when we notice an inconsistency in the amount of spaces, we should make it more uniform. It's like the British-American form issue. The writer needs to be consistent, and editing said mistakes constitutes a significant enough edit. ::I should have checked it more thoroughly the first, sorry about that. MrDupin (talk) 14:28, September 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, little things having special meaning is always a tricky one, but one could say that for pretty much anything (for example, spelling mistakes making out a message). I think it is much more probable that these are actual mistakes rather than intentional. In The Flash Drive, because it had content related to computers, I checked if the double-spacing translated into binary and came up with nothing. :::For me, it would be considered pointsgaming when a user edits out the spacing issues, but does not edit other mistakes in the story, or if he binge-edits the issue across multiple stories. There, we have a problem. If someone does it once in a blue moon, we can hardly call that pointsgaming. :::About the trailing spaces, I remember when Humboldt had a problem in one of his stories and after I removed the spacing, everything was fine. I think it had to do with custom tabs that text editors often have, probably these don't translate well into the wiki. Maybe I will test it out if I'm in the mood. I even wrote a little program to fix them automatically every time I edit, just to be safe. Of course, if the spaces don't produce an actual error, editing them out doesn't constitute a significant edit in itself, I totally agree. MrDupin (talk) 16:27, September 12, 2016 (UTC) I cant post my story cause it says the spam detecors detect spam even tho i havnt posted anything in like...2 months and i treid to post but it wont let im and im not stealing - Hey, just wanted to apolgize, I didn't realize I had to choose specific existing categories. My bad! Thanks, Lydia Lpalm1111 (talk) 00:40, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I did read the rules. I thought my story was properly proofread and formatted, although there's a possibility it isn't showing up the same on my laptop as it is for you. Could you help me by telling me what issues there were, since you said there were several? I'm a bit confused. Lydia Lpalm1111 (talk) 01:14, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks man. I'm kinda in and out lately. Sorry you keep getting roped into things! I appreciate the help though. Jay Ten (talk) 01:48, September 14, 2016 (UTC) My bad, My bad Yeah, I'm not sure how I accidentally posted the story to my page-- I definitely did not want it there. Sorry about that! I also didn't realize that I had been warned for the category issue either prior to adding them. My bad, again! I guess I just kinda suck a bit. Lydia Lpalm1111 (talk) 01:55, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Adminship I had a little thing to take care of, so I didn't have time to write an application. I will probably start writing it tomorrow. Your video will serve as a great source of motivation, rest assured. MrDupin (talk) 02:34, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Spank you kindly No problem boss. And really, you shouldn't be so harf on yourself. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 03:58, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. While I can't say for certain if adminship would be in my sights in the distant future, I'm definitely going to be sticking around here for a while. Which kind of brings up something I thought of. I noticed a few select users had the "Discussion Moderator" right (Including Mr. MrDupin who seems to have adminship coming his way in the near future). I'm not familiar with what the right entails, but if it serves as a sort of extra stepping-stone to sysop, then I would probably be interested in attaining/applying for it sometime in the future if possible. If it allowed me to delete/change things I Curry-ntly can't, then I think I would be able to help out here a little more. Again, not sure what it actually does, and I don't mean to impose, just putting this out there. I've just got a good deal of time that I can put into watching the wiki, and I'd like to help as much as possible. :[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 04:48, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Emp, much appreciated. As for my powers, the only reason I wanted them was for the orange username. I hated the rollback lime-green. Rest assured though, I will totally not burn the place to the ground. MrDupin (talk) 14:06, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the followup on the deletion. And if you don't mind me asking, if a story is unfinished + it doesn't meet the QS, what template were you leaving on the talk page? The QS one or the Unfinished? :Or were you leaving a message on top of the template? MrDupin (talk) 21:25, September 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Got it, thanks. MrDupin (talk) 21:35, September 20, 2016 (UTC) A boring tale? Hey Empy! If you're not to busy, could you spare a moment to look at my new story in the workshop? It's called "Boring Johnny" and as you might expect from me, it's fairly short (just under 800 words). Also, it's so strange to see you as not an admin. Does this mean I can let all the salt fly at your face without repercussions? Nachtrae (talk) 09:43, September 26, 2016 (UTC) So you gave me a warning for no apparent reason? I'm just goint to ignore it anyway. lol Don't do it again. ThanksNotrepere (talk) 06:09, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Empy. I was here to ask this question: Since you make advice blogs, could you make one on making an interesting first paragraph to a story? I am about to completely revise a novelette, and was considering ensuring my opening paragraph is as eye-opening as possible. Thanks for your time. Creeper50 (talk) 20:16, September 30, 2016 (UTC)Creeper50 Hey, I'm trying to upload another Pasta but the spam detection system won't let me. It doesn't fall under the common causes, what do I do? Armentitron (talk) 05:18, October 1, 2016 (UTC)Armentitron Psssst The link is broken, buddy. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:11, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hey, thanks for the congrats and the tip. I'll make sure to add the template now ChristianWallis (talk) 08:33, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey I was Just wondering why my pasta "A Harlequin's Whisper" was deleted? (Eyeless Jack Shuddup and Take Mah MONEYZ 15:04, October 6, 2016 (UTC)) Sorry! Hello! I am terribly sorry for my action that seemed to be "Pointsgaming". I did not know of the rule, and I will try to brush up more on the rules so I can avoid doing any other violation next time. Thanks for pointing it out to me, and I will try my best to avoid doing it again in the near future. Thanks! PixCity (talk) 01:57, October 9, 2016 (UTC)PixCity Sorry, yet again My last message was meant to be for someone else. However, I am not sure whether or not I am allowed to delete it, so I will just leave it there. Sorry for the confusion that you might have once you read it.